Beware The Surviving Thorns
by Sreym Sallad
Summary: Betrayal, one of the worst hardships someone can go through. Love, one of the strongest binding forces. Both shall be felt, and both shall motivate. OP!Characters, AU, Grey!Ruby, Grey!Harry.
1. Betrayal

AN: Sorry! I have been working on many stories and this is the one I have been working on more recently So I thought I'd get the first chapter published. Tho now that I think about it me saying that is somehow hypocritical since I haven't even posted a chapter of the first, and honestly longest, story I have done. Like always please give me what I can do better and enjoy the story. Oh and if anybody can tell me how to do line breaks on app, please pm me. I have no clue.

* * *

White Queen: She is so insufferable! How can she be this good!?

:She is only 15, there is no way she is getting better grades than me.

Raging Dragon: Come on, at least you're not being beaten by somebody you trained.

:I mean I have been training for a longer time but no. She's beating me all the time.

:she just can't let her older sister be better.

Black Cat: My whole thing is stealth and adaptability, she is almost catching up to me.

White Queen: Girls, we have to do something about this. We can't let her tread all over us.

Raging Dragon: Yeah! Let's take her down a peg.

Black Cat: You two do that. I'll sit this out.

Raging Dragon: Whatever, wuss.

* * *

"Team RWBY, please head to the headmaster's office." Glynda Goodwitch spoke over the intercom.

Ruby of team RWBY perked up from her food at this,"Ohhh. I hope we're getting a mission! This is going to be so cool! I mean going on two missions in the first year is almost unheard of and what is said is mostly speculation at bars or in dark corners! ICantBeliveItICantBeliveItICantBeliveIt!"

While the young leader was almost orgasming in excitement, the rest of the team had a more muted view.

'Great another chance for her to show how much better than I am at fighting.' Yang inwardly groaned.

'Come on! Another time to flaunt the position that is rightfully mine!' Weiss complained in her mind.

Blake while not exactly happy with the situation, did not complain since she had seen how hard her leader worked. To her it was almost inspiring how the little weapons dork worked to play catch up to where she thought the others were. While they did have frequent team exercises, most of the time their leader was not found in the dorms on her free time. On one of her frequent trips to the library, Blake had found herself by one of the personal exercise rooms and had heard strained grunts from inside. While they are personal and to be used by only the person who scheduled it, they lack a locking mechanism to allow for helping in an emergency or to catch individuals breaking the, admittedly few, school rules, and so they are laughably easy to spy on. What Blake saw impressed her. On the bench press, with much more weight than Yang puts on when she goes all out, was Blake's leader.

With one energetic, two disgruntled, and one sedated pace, team RWBY left the cafeteria. Walking through the halls the young leader talked about all the different ways a mission could be taken and all the other possibilities they could be called up for. Even as they rode the elevator the Rose did not stop talking.

"Ahh, Team RWBY. Thank you for coming." Ozpin said as they came in.

"Hey, Professor Ozpin." Ruby said changing gears instantly. "Why did you call us up here? Is it a mission?"

Chuckling he responded, "Yes, miss Rose. There has been an attack at a settlement south of Vale and they requested aid. While I would prefer to send older students, both the shortage of them due to their own missions and your prowess have set youselfs as the team most suited to go on another mission. You will be leaving within the hour so I suggest getting all you will need to defend the town and clear out the surrounding area afterwards."

"Ok, team RWBY! Let's head out!" Ruby shouted in excitement.

* * *

White Queen: Girls, this is the time.

:On this mission we can get rid of her!

Raging Dragon: Yea!

:Now I can get back at her!

Black Cat: I am taking no part in this. Why did you even add me back in?

Raging Dragon: Just wanted to give you the chance kitty cat.

*Black Cat left the chat*

White Queen: Well, I personally think the best course of action would be to when we head out to kill the Grimm split into twos and have one of us with Ruby.

Raging Dragon: Good idea!

* * *

"Great job team RWBY! We successfully saved the town. Now all we have left is to take care of the Grimm." Ruby says with great energy and wild poses.

"Ruby I think it would be a good Idea for us to split into twos." Weiss suggests.

"Hmmm. Why do you think that Weiss?"

"It adds efficiency while maintaining optimum safety."

"Hmmm. Good Idea Weiss! I think I will go with..."

"I'll go with you Ruby. Have a little sibling bonding time." Yang interjects.

"Alright! We'll work from east to west. Yang and I will take the southern half." Ruby says and proceeds to pull Yang towards the edge of town.

* * *

The sickening crunch of bones being crushed could be heard, sickening any one who could hear it,but to one young woman it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.

"Oh, Ruby. You couldn't just let us have our time. No, you had to just go and one up us."Yang said and then began chuckeling. Her chuckling slowly transformed into deranged laughter.

"No you couldn't. One upped the rest of your team." With this she swung and broke her sister's left humerus. Her left tibia, entire right arm, and both of her wrists. Can't have her fighting back.

"You chose to be smarter."

*Crunch*

"You chose to be stronger and faster."

*Crunch*

"You chose to be more skilled."

*Crunch*

With each of her statements, Yang broke another of Ruby's bones.

Ruby's screams had long died out, Aura shattered, leaving a whimpering child lying underneath her older sister.

"W-why? Why would you girls betray me?"

"Me and Weiss are fed up with you one upping us. Blake even expressed her discomfort of you approaching her skill in stealth. We couldn't bring it up to you because we would have seen seen as bad teammates."Yang replied.

"And no, saying that you would have understood is useless because we don't care about what you think, in fact the only thing we care about is our reputation. I was the best fighter, Weiss was the genius. You should have just stayed as the glue that bound us together."

Walking over to where she had tossed aside Crescent Rose at the start of the fight, Yang picked up the scythe, raised it above her, and brought it down,shattering it on her knee. "Can't even make a decent weapon."

Disgusted, Yang dropped the pieces and walked off, heading back to town.

Alone, Ruby Rose wept. Her teammates had betrayed her. 'Well, at least I'll die soon. The Grimm would never miss a chance like this.' The fallen rose thought as her mind slowly faded away.

Sadly she had passed out before being able to see a man in pitch black armor pop into existence in front of her.

END AN: I have been putting off uploading this for a while now because I had wanted to publish it with a dub on YouTube but I have realized that unless I have other people I could never make a good enough quality dub for it that I would like. So here I am, posting it without the dub which I probably will never make. If I get this story popular enough I might make it but otherwise it will just be a dead project.

Edit: A very valid point has been made to me. The point was that made was that Ruby would not have been beaten if she was so much better than even Yang. I had thought of an explanation before writing this. The primary reasons why Ruby would lose would be her heart break which would decrease her combat effectiveness and her level of aura as well as a quick first few hits gotten through her aura due to her aura not recognizing Yang as a threat. I also made an edit that would make it a more level playing field, I want to see if you can find it. Another valid point made was I basically made WBY "Cardin"s. I can only say that Blake seems to be acting more like Jaune than Cardin.


	2. Reconnection

AN: Hello, again. I have to say this is a surprisingly long chapter. I have the next two written because due to my worrying about inconsistencies I keep two a chapter buffer so it is less embarrassing compared to if I did something like that and had to go back and change it. For example, I had decided to use an altered AU version of the person getting introduced this chapter and had gotten it from somebody else's story, and I did try to contact them but oh well, and I had written most of the chapter and decided to look back through the story. I had forgotten about multiple of their AU characteristic so I had to go back through and re-write it with those characteristics in mind. I also did not put in the nice line breaks because I posted it from mobile and I just got some time to go back through with a much finer tooth comb.

* * *

Waking up was an absolute chore for me. My head was aching up a storm and was not letting me any more rest. Though in sheer desperation to get away from the headache I rolled over on my side. Not feeling any better I groaned my frustration only to get an immediate soothing feeling wash over me. Moaning my relief at the loss of my headache, I cuddled into my pillow.

That lasted until I remembered what had transpired recently. I immediately shot up and began inspecting my arms. Even with being in unbearable pain, my training allowing me to catalog my injuries. With all the injuries I had suffered I should not have been waking up with a mild headache, at the minimum I should be waking up with between moderate and severe pain. I know the level of stress the body can take and how long it takes to heal from it.

That does not even take into account the place I woke up in. The room appeared to be the inside of a field rectangular medical tent with two rows of sickbeds with me on the end of one of the rows next to the tent wall at the end away from the only entrance at the front of the tent; tho the sides appeared too thick to allow the airflow required in a medical tent to help speed along the healing process and to prevent airborne sickness from lingering by the wounded. Having been trained as a huntress my class had been taken from the classroom to a village recovering from a Grimm attack. They had worked under the head doctor there, so it was safe to say I had become well acquainted with the inside of a medical tent. Then again my, honestly abusive, training regimen had already done that.

When I decided to be a huntress, I knew I could not depend on my semblance to give my strikes their force, unlike my sister, and due to this, I had created a training regimen to increase my natural abilities till I was able to use my chosen fighting style without using my semblance. With the help of my Uncle Qrow, I had developed my training regimen to the point that even elite huntsmen would find it impressive, most could still do it but they could have only done it after graduating. The Regimen was threefold; the first part enhanced the muscles directly, with physical training; the second was mental training, consisting of solving puzzles, advanced mathematics courses, general studies, advanced physics courses, and meditation; the final part was aural enhancement, consisting of meditation techniques to increase aura volume, techniques for physical enhancement via aura, and finer aura control.

Starting this regimen two years before combat school allowed me to power through the classes. The only class I took on the regular schedule was history, taught by my father, and that was simply because I did not think the past was something to be breezed through. And even with that class, I was more of a student aid than a student. So it was not all that surprising for me when Ozpin had asked if I wanted to come to Beacon early, the main reason why Glenda was against me coming was she did not like children becoming the soldiers that huntsmen are. In fact, Glenda was one of the teachers that decided to offer extracurricular help to Miss Rose and often used her semblance to enhance the young Rose's training, whether it be in the ring or in the gym, by restricting her movement.

The sound of moving fabric broke me from my musing. Wiping my head to the tent flap I saw a person enter wearing what appeared to be a black skintight bodysuit covered with light body armor with what looked like docking locations for heavier armor additions. The face was covered with a mask so I was unable to tell male or female, but the mask was shaped to look similar to a bulldog. To say the least, it was intimidating.

The person, having been looking at a clipboard, glanced up and saw me staring at them and started moving towards me. Still being wary of my remarkable recovery, I shifted myself to be in a more defensible position while taking care of not stressing any injuries I may still have. Coming to the foot of the bed he takes turns looking to clipboard and myself and after a half-minute of this, he finally spoke.

"I keep on getting surprised at the abilities of aura." He says in a deep and metallic voice. 'He must be using a voice modulator' I think.

"Your wounds should have kept you asleep for a couple more days at least, even with the potions I gave you." He states, seeming to stare at me by the way his head does not shift away from me.

"My teachers always said I was a fast healer." I say hesitantly, not feeling quite safe with this unknown.

"So, Miss; How did you get so beaten and so far away from the village?" He asks.

"I'm not telling because I have no clue who you are." I say defiantly.

"Oh, sorry. I completely forgot about that." He a says as he ducks and rubs the back of the helmet before his helmet retracts down to rest in a ring around his neck revealing a handsome, chiseled face with flowing black hair that extended to about the middle of his back. 'How did he fit in that helmet?' I think as he reaches out to shake my hand.

"I'm Harry Potter, pleased to meet you." He says with a smile.

I shake his hand. "Ruby Rose."

He stills at this. "Daughter of Summer Rose?" He says hesitantly, seeming to hope against all hope.

"Yes, did you know my mom?"

He collapses in a chair next to the bed that I hadn't noticed before. "He. Yea, I knew your mom. Must have been longer than I had thought."

At my confused expression, he elaborates. "I knew your mom very well. Sadly I was unable to be at your birth due to complications with the job. Tell me, what do you know about your family?"

"I know my dad, mom, uncle and his sister were on a team together. They were seen as hunter legends. My sister's mom and my dad got together and had my sister... and her mother left shortly after her birth. Then after that bad break up mom and dad got together and had me. Uncle Qrow and my sister's mother came from a bandit tribe. And that's about it."

Harry sighs and leans forward in his chair. "Most of that is right. However, it was not your dad and Summer that had you. And your biological father was not on the team."

"What! No, you must be wrong, dad would never be wrong."

"Taiyang was right when he said your mother came to live with him. I had told her if I were to disappear for a year to go to Tie's." He said before lifting his head up.

"Ruby, I am your Father."

I blinked, twice, before curling up on myself.

* * *

Harry POV

I sigh as I leave my daughter to process what I have laid on her. 'With how hard she is taking this, I am glad that I held back on all the information.'

'Hmmm.'

Thinking about what was revealed to me about her home life, very much disliking the, essentially, slight against me, I decided to take a small visit to an old friend. With a twist and a pop, I appear in front of my friend's home.

I admire the small meadow it resides in with its lush green foliage and homey atmosphere for a good minute to make sure I don't kill him. After calming down I approach the door. The door is a nice oak wood door; sturdy, strong, and about damaged beyond repair.

My knock, if you could call it that, destroys the upper half of the door. The act is nowhere near silent and soon I find the man of the house staggering towards me. 'He is drunk.' I think.

"What the *HIC* FUCK! Are you doing here."

"Why the fuck are you drunk?" I ask in exasperation.

"I just learned MY daughter died. Not even from my other daughter. No, I had to learn this from the headmaster."

"You are talking about my daughter right?"

"You lost your right when you left them years ago."

"She knew why I had to. At least she didn't leave me because I wouldn't take charge. In any case, you lost your right when you lied to her." I say with a hard glare on my face. "You might have a chance but honestly, we both have a lot to work on."

I turn and pop back to my room in the wizarding tent.

* * *

Ruby PoV:

After my whole world shattered yesterday, I was unable to do anything for the rest of the day. If a Boarbatusk were to enter the tent I don't think I would have noticed. I only had broken out of my grief when I needed to eat and even then I was still in a daze. I didn't notice when whoever brought my meal or when they left.

Now I finally have gotten myself to gather so I can do something to take my mind of the pain of betrayal. Getting out of bed I think 'there is no better way to forget about pain than to make more pain.' And with that thought, I proceed to do my daily work out.

My team, being the late sleepers they are, they never saw me doing this and sadly now I can't do all of it because even doing this would probably worry my father. It is sort of weird how quickly my mind accepted that information. It was like I already knew and this was just my conscious acknowledgment of it. My work out starts with some intense stretches, that would make most gymnasts blush, to warm up my muscles. Then it would be a light jog around wherever I am at but to prevent my discovery, I skip to the pushup section which is doing 100 pushups per minute for as long as I can with weights, sadly I don't have those anymore; usually it is for 30 minutes but I once did it for 80 minutes. Next, I have my sit-ups, also usually weighted, which are 150 per minute for as long as I can. By this time my team usually would start getting up. The last part of my routine that I started to forgo when I entered Beacon, I would do a quick workout in the gym. Living in a house for a huntsman does have benefits like that.

'You know, I should have seen if there was a shower around here before doing that. Tho I have to say my muscles feel surprisingly good for having been in a clinic for what I assume was a prolonged stay.'

I look around the tent and notice that it must be a semi-permanent structure because otherwise there would not be a cherry-oak floor. Deciding the feeling of being fresh over-weighed the need not to worry my father, I head out of the medical tent only to be presented with a hallway with the same canvas walls and wood floor. The hall leads off to the left but just in front of me was a wooden door in a door frame. A quick peek inside shows a large library, a pleasant if weird surprise.

Most huntsmen prefer to leave their books at home and take only a couple with, due to the low chances for them to stay in one place. 'I would love to be able to take my collection with me. Sadly I doubt my team would have gone with it.' Closing the door I turn down the hallway and start walking. With the hall itself being short, it was only a couple seconds till I hit the living room which opened right off of the hall with the other side of the hall having two doors like the library and just a bit further down the hall was another flap like the one for the infirmary. Deciding to look around the main living area I enter and see a couch and a coffee table sitting in the center. On the right side is an old fashioned TV framed by two bookshelves.

"Good to see you're awake, I was about to go wake you up for breakfast." Startled, I snapped my head to my left. On that side of the room was only a half wall with two doorways. On the other side of the partition is a small kitchen and at the stove, I see my father. 'Still a little weird to call him that.' He is wearing different clothes from when I last time I saw him. Instead of the black-armored suit, he was wearing a plaid button-up long sleeve shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of black dress shoes.

The main thing that caught my interest was his left arm, well more of his absence of one. Knowing from the few experiences I've had with amputees, I know it is generally preferred to have it ignored. So I bring my mind back to his statement.

"Usually I get up a little bit earlier so this is a little late for me." 'as far as I can tell.' I think due to it being fairly difficult to tell the position of the sun in a canvas tent.

"Well, at least they taught you some good habits. I was actually letting you sleep in because of the shit storm that was yesterday. Now that I know you are feeling better I will be waking you up to join me in my early morning exercises."

I slowly walk into the kitchen area and sit at the table in the center. "You're not mad I got up so soon after waking up after my treatment in your infirmary? I would think you didn't care about me."

He started laughing at that.

"HA Ha ha... You wouldn't be awake if you were not healed... I would have kept you asleep if you weren't. The... Drugs I put you on would have healed a person not of our family in a week; our family, one day. There is no way you could have been not healed after the two days." He says as he flips two pancakes onto the tower of pancakes forming beside him.

"Drugs like that exist? How have we not... Why do hospitals exist anymore? With drugs like that, we could much more easily wage war with the Grimm!" I say as I consider the implications of such drugs existing

"Only our family have the ingredients. And no it does not use our blood. It is just I am the only one with the ingredients. You will get them as well after I have trained you up properly. I'm guessing that you did a threefold training? Well, now we are bumping it up to fourfold." He says, finishing up cooking and turning off the stove before turning around and setting a healthy stack of ten fluffy strawberry pancakes in front of me with sides of bacon and eggs and a glass of milk.

"...You do realize that the threefold means that the three parts of a person, mind; body; and soul; are being pushed to their limits? There is no fourth part of a person." I say before digging into the holy tower of fluffiness in front of me and watching him as he joins me at the table sitting with his side to the table.

"Oh... It has been a long time since I have said this." He mutters before turning to me and saying to me, with a straight face, "You're a witch, Ruby, you're a witch."

"... Is that referencing something? Are you talking about Aura?" I ask after the bite I had just put in my mouth fell out.

"Yes, and no. A similar phrase was used to 'introduce' me to magic as well and no, I am not talking about Aura." he says with a small grin on his face before continuing, "Aura is completely separate from magic, sure they interact but they don't mix all that nicely. They don't do something like explode when used on each other but using them together is highly volatile. Basically, don't try to use magic to fuel your semblance or supplement your aura by pumping it through with your aura and you should be good. When I tried to do that with your mom, I can safely say we were lucky to be alive and in one piece."

"Actual magic? Not Dust use?" I ask before slowly continuing to eat my food as I process the world-changing effects of this.

"No. Actual magic. We are from a long line of magicals, though I can safely say I am the longest-lived of all of them." He says with a sad smile.

"I am not gonna ask how old you are. Don't want to know how young we usually die. So, We have magic?" I ask, trying to comprehend this.

"Yea, the reason why you have not shown any signs of it is probably that Ozma locked it so you didn't basically shout out to the world that magic exists. People don't like what they see as different. Though I find it funny because they are using impure crystallized magic when they fight."

"Dust is magic?"

"An impure form, but yes. You, even with the blocks, probably had an affinity for Dust use. Last time I used Dust I know I did."

"Hmm, can I ask you something?" I hesitantly ask.

"Yea, what?"

"What happened to your arm? It looked like you had one yesterday."

"Oh! I lost my left arm a while back. The reason why I had a left yesterday was I had my prosthetics on so my armour would work more efficiently. Hey! Why don't I show you my arm!"

He holds out his hand and there is a flash. After the light subsides I see a pitch-black metal arm. Even with my many years of metallurgy, I could not figure out what it is made out of. The design was also odd compared to the prosthetics I have seen, rather than the bulky, primarily robotic look the arm I was seeing was almost perfectly formed to look like a regular arm with one of the only flaws is how it is perfectly smooth, like no pores at all. I gingerly pick it up from his hand and start inspecting it with my keen eye honed by years of working with machines and working on mecha-shift weapons. The metal itself is cool to the touch and very sturdy, considering even with my fully enhanced strength I was unable to bend one of the joints.

"How did you make it? And what is it made out of?" I ask as I hand it back.

"The arm is made out of nanobots which is why the skin is so smooth, and those nanobots have their shell formed by an incredibly strong metal I call Abyssium due to its unique property of being able to absorb near-infinite energy, including but not limited to kinetic energy. My suit and quite a bit of my armoury are also made out of this. Abyssium is also individually unique to its creator in that the only energy that will even affect it, outside of giving it more built-up energy, is from the entity that created it and the metal's strength is based on how strong the said entity's strength is at the time of its creation." He says after attaching it to his shoulder.

We ate the rest of our meals in silence. For me, it was mainly because I was internally geeking out over this new material. As we both got up after finishing our meal, I decided to ask something that had been bugging me for until I found out this man was my biological father.

"...So dad?"

"Yea." He responded as he took my plate and put it in a dishwasher.

"Why did you leave us?"

He sighs and then takes us into the living room where he sits us on the couch before he speaks.

"There are people that don't like our family... more specifically me, and I had to leave so our battle wouldn't kill you two. The reason why it took so long for me to get back as it took a long time to defeat them and I was helping repair after our fight."

"Were they magical?"

"Yes they were and they were also fairly close to surpassing me in power, thankfully I am much much better at magical use otherwise I might not have gotten back till you were about 500."

"500! No one can live that long! Is that a magical thing?" I ask in shock.

"Yes it is a magical thing, and you already have seen its effect. I mean why do you think you're so short? You are just developing slower. In fact, I think I was stuck basically in a 12-year-old body for like 50 years. You probably will age even slower once your magic is unlocked because your potential is so much larger than my own."

"I will be stronger than you?"

In response to my surprised question he chuckles and says, "In pure magical quantity? Eventually. In magic density? Maybe eventually. In magical knowledge? Never. By the time you would get to where I'm at in those fields I would have progressed even farther by a long while."

"So would I ever beat you in a fight?"

"Probably just due to your stamina. I know your mom was good with that, not as good as me but..."

"...Did not need to know that."

"Sorry, Not really used to talking with kids. Love them to death but not used to them."

"Have you only been with mom?"

"Of course! I would never cheat on her." He says with an almost indignant tone.

"Even after she has died."

"Even now. She should have never have gone on that mission but since Tie was being a weakling and not getting over Raven leaving him she had to provide for you guys because I didn't leave enough money to last four people for years, just you two for a year. Definitely Did not expect to be out for sixteen years." He says with a reassuring tone before reaching over and pulling me into a hug.

"Monty..."

"Ha. Well, I am here now and I am hoping to rectify my absence by helping train you to kill all the Grimm." He says after holding me for a while.

"What about me going to Beacon?"

"That school? Most of the people that come out of there are weak, at least comparatively. In any case, they don't have the resources our family does."

"You keep saying that and you haven't explained it." I say, with a very confused expression.

"Let's just say we very much have the most property and if half our wealth were to be converted to lien it would surpass the combined wealth of the Schnee Dust Company, the Royal Arc Family, the Lie family, The Nikos line, Scarlatina Forges, and the Belladonna Training camps."

"The who and what now?"

"Those families have either old money that is slowly gaining interest or had a fast-growing business that I expected to be a leading company once I got back."

"Sorry, it's just some of my friends had those names. The Arcs are Royalty. Jaune must be from a branch family not in the line of succession."

"Jaune Arc? No, he is the Heir! I remember when your mother and I were invited to his first birthday, That bouncing baby boy had one hell of a grip!"

"Jaune? Vomit Boy? He is the Prince?"

"Yes... Vomit Boy?"

"He has motion sickness."

"No, he doesn't."

"Yes, he does."

"No, he Doesn't. I checked him myself with magic, he would never have had that problem when he grew up! There is no way..." He says before getting a dark look on his face.

"...Except one. His potential was blocked. When the body's potential is blocked it can lead to them developing motion sickness..."

"You mean somebody was specifically was trying to harm Jaune? If I ever get my hands on them I'll..."

"Do nothing," I say shocking my daughter, "there won't be anything left, I won't allow the person that harmed the descendant of my best friend to live."

"Dad!"

"I know that is extreme but..."

"Dad, I was just wanting you to leave a piece of the person that harmed my best friend for me." I say with a devilish smile.

"That's my girl." He says with a smile.

* * *

End AN: Yea, Harry has a daughter.

No, it is not Pedophilia.

Just because Harry is much older than Summer does not make it pedophilia.

I already had that internal debate.

They are both consenting adults!

In any case, yea Harry is an amputee. If you want the original story I got his background from, barring some changes I made, you will find it under the name: Fate's Gift Second Chance RWBY. It is a great story, sadly it seems the account got abandoned. I might mention some of what Harry got up to since he left his original world but the story will mostly be about Ruby. What Harry did after leaving his universe is quite an adventure.

Edit: Changed a couple dialogues because of how I was writing them later.


	3. Realization

AN: So I heard you all want more. Greedy little buggers. Well here you are, Chapter 3.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Go on take it.

* * *

That day my daughter and I just continued to share stuff about one another. That day we learned more about one another than almost anyone else. Seriously, the list that we knew about one another before hand could be written on a sticky note, with room to spare. Thankfully, something that I was dreading, the hard questions, were left for the next morning. One thing I did learn of was that she had been let into Beacon two years early.

"Wait, wait, wait. So you aren't 18?" I ask.

"No, I'm just barely 16."

"That rotten bastard. I told him specifically that no child of mine was going to Beacon until they were 18!" I say in anger. "He really went behind that many backs. Sorry Ruby, I don't think your gonna get a piece of him."

"Why?"

"Ozma has gone too far. There is no way he is surviving the beat down the arcs and I will give." I say as I stare off into my mug of hot chocolate.

"Who is this Ozma you keep speaking of?"

"You probably know him as Ozpin. He and I go way back. The first time I met him was when he was getting bounced back from life and the afterlife. That was one hectic day. And then weeks later when the two brothers offed the entire planet. That was one hectic month."

"Afterlife? He has died before. You have died before?" Ruby says emotionally, with tears in her eyes.

"No, sweety I have not died before. I am too strong for that. I was just got called in because it was messing with the order of life and death, he would be in line to have the paperwork done and then he would be brought back to Remnant then killed again. That was causing a big scene so I stepped in and eventually figured out what was happening." I say before turning away from her and start clenching my fist.

"The people who caused this eventually came to me and explained the situation and asked me to hold on his paperwork because they feared they would need his help. I agreed and they did need his help. That is how he is alive; however, I do not like how he was brought back nor what he has done since he was brought back." At this point, I start leaking dark magical energy.

"I have halted my hand because it has not harmed the grand plan and it hasn't affected me personally. Until now. He messed with my family, I don't care about the two brothers anymore. I am personally signing his papers!" I finish with a yell.

"..." Ruby silently stares at my outburst.

After I calm down I turn back to Ruby.

"Sorry, sweety. From what you know of my past you can tell how I feel about family."

"I know dad. It's just I could see darkness seeping off you." She says with a little bit of fear mixed with awe in her voice.

"Must have forgotten to suppress it. Don't worry it was just my magic expressing my feelings. Once you get strong enough you will also do the same."

"Wow."*Yawn* "Dad, I think I will turn in for the night." Ruby says as she stands up.

"Alright. here let me take you to your room." I say as she wobbles a little bit due to being tired and I scoop her up in bridal style and carry her to the room I had prepared for her.

Before I could even leave the living room, she was fast asleep. The walk to her room was short since the layout of the tent I have set up is meant for just a couple of people. As I lay her into the bed in the room I whisper "Goodnight my little rose."

Before I fully leave the room, I turn and smile as I see her sleep peacefully. I shut the door with a smile on my face.

* * *

Waking up the next morning was just as much of a chore if compared to the previous day, tho for different reasons.

"GOOD MORNING! Time to wake up!"

*Groan* 'Was this what it was like when I woke up Wiess? I am still not sorry about that.'

"Come On~. We are starting training today..." the call from my dad came again.

"Fine! I'm getting up, dad." I yell into my pillow. I slowly get up and look around the room to try and find some clothes for me. The room has many neutral tones with the carpet being a light brown and the wood on the walls a dark brown. The bed was an assortment of different reds; going from the deep cherry wood red to the lighter red of the pillowcases to the red velvet of the comforter. In one of the corners, there is a beautiful oakwood desk that has what looks to be silver engraving. All along one of the walls is a massive bookcase that could house both Blake's and my collections with room for growth. There are already some books on the shelf's but they are only a few and seemingly scattered about.

The last thing in the room was a large wardrobe. Like the desk, it was solid oak with silver-like engravings. It was a double door and opening it I found the left side had multiple drawers that held an assortment of undergarments, socks, and undershirts. The other side held an assortment of shirts, corsets, stockings, pants, skirts and other outer-wear.

At the bottom are two pairs of drawers that had locks on them. Trying to open them led nowhere so I took clothes that would be similar to my normal exercise wear and looking around I find two doors one being a double door and another is a single door. A quick glance inside of the single door shows that it is the bath, which is a blessing due to the fact I have not washed recently. A quick wash later, I change into the clothes I grabbed. Walking out of my room I found myself in the hall next to the living room. I was relieved my room was right next to the main room because if it wasn't it would have taken a lot longer. Deciding it would be most likely to find dad in the kitchenette I wandered my way over.

"Goodmorning, Glad to see you ready for your first day of training." My dad says as I walk into the room. He is wearing some sweats and a tee-shirt this time as well as his prosthetic. "The schedule I have worked out for your first section of training is on the table, We will be going easy for the first few days and see where you are and then proceed from there."

I walk over to the table and take a look at the schedule While he finished up cooking:

Monday

4.30-6.30: Endurance Training

6.30-6.45: Breakfast

6.45-7.00: Focus Creation & Care

7.00-8.15: Charms

8.15-8.45: Free time

845-11.00: Strength Training

11.00-12.00: Lunch

12.00-13.15: Ancient Runes

13.15-14.30: Flying

14.30-15.45: Transfiguration

17.00-18.15: Arithmancy

18.15-19.30: Herbology

19.30-20.45: Flexibility Training

21.00: Bed

Tuesday

4.30-6.30: Endurance Training

6.30-6.45: Breakfast

6.45-7.00: Focus Creation & Care

7.00-8.15: Potions

8.15-8.45: Free time

845-11.00: Strength Training

11.00-12.00: Lunch

12.00-13.15: Ancient Runes

13.15-14.30: Flying

14.30-15.45: Care of magical creatures

17.00-18.15: Arithmancy

18.15-19.30: Divination

19.30-20.45: Flexibility Training

21.00: Bed

Wednesday

4.30-6.30: Endurance Training

6.30-6.45: Breakfast

6.45-7.00: Focus Creation & Care

7.00-8.15: Charms

8.15-8.45: Free time

845-11.00: Strength Training

11.00-12.00: Lunch

12.00-13.15: Ancient Runes

13.15-14.30: Flying

14.30-15.45: Transfiguration

17.00-18.15: Arithmancy

18.15-19.30: Herbology

19.30-20.45: Flexibility Training

21.00: Bed

Thursday

4.30-6.30: Endurance Training

6.30-6.45: Breakfast

6.45-7.00: Focus Creation & Care

7.00-8.15: Potions

8.15-8.45: Free time

845-11.00: Strength Training

11.00-12.00: Lunch

12.00-13.15: Ancient Runes

13.15-14.30: Flying

14.30-15.45: Care of magical creatures

17.00-18.15: Arithmancy

18.15-19.30: Divination

19.30-20.45: Flexibility Training

21.00: Bed

Friday

4.30-6.30: Endurance Training

6.30-6.45: Breakfast

6.45-7.00: Focus Creation & Care

7.00-8.15: Charms

8.15-8.45: Free time

845-11.00: Strength Training

11.00-12.00: Lunch

12.00-13.15: Ancient Runes

13.15-14.30: Flying

14.30-15.45: Transfiguration

17.00-18.15: Arithmancy

18.15-19.30: Herbology

19.30-20.45: Flexibility Training

21.00: Bed

"This is quite a dense schedule, dad. Are you really calling this light?" I ask.

"Well this is much heavier than what I had, but then again I had terrible habits and I didn't have one on one training. With what I have seen of how you study you should be able to finish through the seventh year in all of these subjects in six months while going at a decent pace." He responds as he ferries the food to the table.

"Really?"

"Yea, when I got your transcripts from your school it surprised me how fast you went from basic algebra to Calc. 2." He says as we start dishing up our food. "Though it really shouldn't have surprised me. When I initially went to school I had already learned enough magic to have passed the finals. Though I did have to hide it"

'What could have happened that caused him to hide his ability?' I ponder.

"Attempted abuse by a manipulative old man will do that to you."

'Wait, what!' I think as I dropping the serving spoon in surprise."You were abused? How... Why?"

"My relatives were not very fond of magic. Their excuse was they were trying to beat the unnaturalness out of me." He said as he continued to dish up his food. "They got away with it by making people think I was a ruffian. They managed to convince everyone, even school teachers. Though I feel like they had some help from the magical side of things. The headmaster of the magic school thought only he could lead the magicals to a new golden age. Sadly due to his manipulations, it resulted with the destruction of our society."

'I'm starting to think I had the better life.'

"In any case, I am sort of glad they were so harsh on me, I might not have had survived half the things that were thrown at me with a decent upbringing." He says with a smile, finishing up with getting food. "At least I was able to get a nicely enhanced body that could take the punishment that rivaled the superhero spiderman and then was able to train to get even stronger."

I start to wonder if I want to meet my extended family as I pick up my fork only to have dad slams his hand on the table right before my fork touches the food. Surprised by my fork bouncing off my food I look at my dad who is sitting there with his eyes wide.

"What?" I ask in confusion, why would he stop me from eating after we had already served up?

"I just finished the schedule. I probably should have taken a break but I decided to make breakfast."

"Yea, so?" I ask still confused

"Look at your schedule," he said with a groan.

I take a quick look at the schedule and the second and third line reads "4.30-6.30: Endurance Training 6.30-6.45: Breakfast", 'shit'. I take a quick look at the clock that reads 4.25. Taking a second I resign myself to this workout. I put my fork down, stand up, and wave my dad to show me where to go. He leads me to the entrance flap of the tent and leads me outside where I get my first look at where we are.

* * *

If some one can guess where they are I will be impressed. Considering I only have the faintest clue.

I do love input considering I am pretty bad at this. I sort of just realized that with what I have planned out for this story I could rap it up in the next five chapters, eight if I am able to figure out some more scenes for each new chapter. but that feels too short for a good story, even a fanfiction one. Maybe I should work on getting one of my other stories to were I can slide this Ruby in, but how I would do that without ruining the story I have planned for it, I haven't the foggiest. Where I would have This Ruby by the end of this story Would be overkill in that universe, Even if multiple of the characters there could easily wipe the floor with her.


End file.
